


The war of 1812

by Kat70018



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat70018/pseuds/Kat70018
Summary: I started this last year and never finished it. I finally kicked into gear and finished it tho





	

Maria jumped up from her bed when she heard a faint knock on the door. She took a quick look in the mirror to adjust her hair accordingly, then rushed to let Peggy in. She was surprised to see that Peggy was carrying her history textbooks, a pencil behind her ear, and her glasses on instead of contacts.  
“Hi Maria,” she offered a friendly smile before walking into the dorm room, “am I late?”  
“No, no, you're fine. You can, uh, put your books down on my desk.” Their appearances were very different, just like both of their intentions. Peggy wore the university’s hoodie and sweatpants, while Maria wore a crop-top and shorts. Peggy had actually came to study. Maria had more adventurous intentions.  
“Thanks, I was thinking we could go over the war of 1812 again. I know the material, but it never hurts to study more.” She sat down at the desk, Maria slowly moving over and sitting next to her.  
“Or,” Maria brushed some loose hair from Peggy's braid beside behind her ear, “We could do something else?”  
“Oh…” She pushed one of her books aside and moved another in front of them. “You mean like the industrial revolution? I mean, if you want to.” Maria rolled her eyes.  
“No, Peggy.” She placed her hand on the others cheek, turning so they met face to face. Her other hand removed the pencil from Peggy's hair, and dropped it to the ground.  
“This” she pressed her lips to Peggy's forehead before kissing her. Her other hand found her way to Peggy's face as she held her in the kiss. Peggy’s eyes widen at the sudden action. Her and Maria had kissed before, but only when they had first met, and before establishing they were just friends. She placed her hands on Maria's shoulders with the intention of pushing the other away, but quickly melted into the kiss with a relieved sigh.  
“Woah…” Peggy breathed out once Maria had pulled away. She giggled a the other reaction, pushing a stray curl behind her ear. She placed a hand on Peggy's thigh, kissing her again. Her other hand moved to Peggy's neck. Peggy was unsure of what to do with her hands. They hovered in the air for a moment before one went to Maria's lap, and the other went to her mess of curls. She tried to meet the passion that Maria was putting into it, feeling like she failed miserably. She was sure she wasn't as good as a kisser as Maria was.  
She was caught off guard when Maria sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, a small gasp leaving her lips causing Maria to smile. Maria then moved Peggy closer as her tongue entered Peggy's mouth. Peggy allowed Maria to take the lead, considering she was new to this, and followed her movements. She flinched slightly at Maria's touch when she moved her hand up to the bottom of the sweatshirt, and began to pull up. Peggy's hands shook as she pulled away and helped to removed it.  
Maria tilted her head when she saw that Peggy didn't have another shirt on underneath. Her eyes took his Peggy's partially bare chest, the freckles that spotted her flat stomach and chest. Peggy's arms quickly shot up to cover herself. She turned away from Maria, clearly embarrassed.  
“Peggy, it's alright. It's just me here.” Maria wanted to make sure Peggy was as comfortable as she could be if they went any further.  
“That's the problem, really. I just, I'm sorry it's stupid to be afraid. I've just never really done this before.” She admitted.  
“That's fine too, you're nervous about this, and I am too if I'm being completely honest.” Maria touched her hand lightly on Peggy's shoulder for comfort. Peggy turned back her, and pulled her into another kiss. Maria's arms moved to her waist, and moved Peggy into her lap. Her hands moved to roam her stomach, and then up to her chest, earning a gasp from Peggy. She moved her hands to unhook Peggy's bra, Peggy shaking slightly when the cold air hit her now exposed chest. Maria fumbled around to get her own shirt off, tossing it into a corner with Peggy's clothing.  
Peggy stood, Maria following. Their lips locked again, Maria hands going to Peggy's chest, and Peggy's going around to grab at Maria's rear. Her hands moved below the waistband and into Maria's underwear. Maria exhaled excitedly, stumbling back and falling onto the bed behind her. Peggy fell, catching herself so she hovered above Maria. She moved to straddle her, and leaned down to kiss her again. Maria raised up slightly to unhook her own bra, and then began to unbutton her shorts. She kicked them off, and pulled back only an inch.  
“Are you sure about this?” She panted out .  
“Uh-huh” Peggy's reply was breathless against Maria's lips as she sat back. She attempted to quickly undo her braid, then returned to Maria.  
Maria flipped the two so she was now on top of Peggy. She leaned down to nip at the others neck, Peggy faulting as she tried to kick her sweatpants off. Maria traced kisses down Peggy's neck to her chest. She stops to tease her nipple with the tip of her tongue, her other hand kneading her other breast. Peggy's head is thrown back as a quiet whine leaves her mouth.  
Maria smiles as she runs her hands down Peggy's stomach to the thin fabric of her underwear. She pulls away to look Peggy's in the eyes as she pulls the garment down, Peggy spreading her legs to slide them off. Maria comes back up to kiss Peggy again, their tongues mixing together as Peggy wraps legs around Maria's waist. Their breathing is frantic. They both look into each other's eyes for a few moments before moving forward. Their hair is a mess, their lips and faces are red, and Peggy is almost sobbing from how aroused she is. Her eyes are begging Maria to continue, a pleading look on her face. Maria nods as she exhales, trailing more kisses down Peggy's body.  
Peggy's mouth opened in a silent moan when Maria pressed her tongue firmly against her clit. Her eyes clinches shut from the sudden increase in pleasure as Maria worked her tongue. Her hands balled up the sheets, her knuckles turning white from the tight grip. Her panting became more rugged as Maria increased her pace.  
Maria pulled back to move some hair out of her face, then got right back to the task at hand. Maria was definitely experience, and Peggy was grateful for that. Her legs wrapped around Maria, holding her there loosley. Her breathing turned to squeaky, high-pitched exclaims. Maria smiled and pulled away from the hold. She licked a long strip up one of her fingers, making Peggy’s eyes roll back as she watched her.  
After her finger were wet enough to her liking, she pressed it against Peggy’s opening. Peggy let out a lower-pitched whine than before, not nearly as earsplitting as the last ones, but still a pitch where it seemed it could break glass. Maria lazily moved her into her, teasing by slowly slipping in, then out.  
“Ya know this is going to hurt a bit, right? I don't have to do this if you don't want.” Peggy hesitated. She fought with herself in her head. It was very good. Amazing, actually, but she didn't think she was exactly ready for this. Maria patiently awaited her response, an understanding look on her face.  
“I-I'm sorry. I don't think I really, uh.” She stuttered for her next words, but Maria stopped her.  
“It's completely fine. I'm fine with doing exactly what I was, if you'd like to keep going.” Peggy nodded frantically, making Maria giggle and roll her eyes.  
“That's what I thought, now c’mere.” She grabbed Peggy’s hips and brought her closer, Peggy’s legs draping over Maria’s shoulder. Maria lay flat on stomach, her legs hanging off the bed. She began again, partially aggressive. Peggy screamed. One hand found Maria’s mess of curls, the other returning to the sheet. Her chest rose and fell violently. In attempt to wipe the sweat off her forehead, she managed to knock her glasses off. She ignored it and tried to pull herself closer to Maria.  
The unfamiliar knot in her stomach grew more and more. She felt so weird, like her body wasn't responding to her. She gasped loudly at different points, her eyes would quickly squint shut, then open a few seconds later, and her chest rising and falling like that was kind of worrying for her, but she couldn't care at all right now. She knew how close she was, and warned Maria by trying to spit out her name, and slapping the bed.  
The knot unclenched and she felt her hips thrust up, forcing more pressure onto her clit as she came. She screamed Maria’s named, accidentally hating her glasses off the bed when she her hand to her own hair. Her eyes clouded white, a sign of her pure ecstasy. She was audibly panting as she came down from the high.  
She first realized that Maria was giggling, blushing a dark red. She hid her goofy smile behind her hand, sitting up against the headboard as she did so. She didn't feel as exposed as before.  
“I must have sounded like an idiot she mumbled, moving some of her curly, now messy, hair behind her ear. Maria was blurry, but she couldn't care to find her glasses right now.  
“I thought you sounded pretty.” Peggy squeezed her legs together, still sensitive to her orgasm prior, but tried to focus on Maria.  
“What about you?” She asked. Maria smiled wide and shook her head. You don't need to worry about me. I've got myself covered. You can back to studying, or whatever. I'll join you in a bit.  
Peggy nodded, but was still hesitant on going back to studying. ‘I wouldn't be getting anything done’ she thought to herself as she began to redress, already hearing the sound of Maria laying down behind her.  
Oh well.


End file.
